Yami Returns
by Super-nanny
Summary: 5 years ago, Yami left the world to go into the after life, leaving the world to cope on it’s own without his amzing heroic powers. But now, when the world needs the Eyptan hero the most, look up in the sky…is it a bird…is it a plane…no it’s…


**Disclaimer**: I do not own YuGiOh or Superman so please do not sue!

**Author's notes**: okay, hands up, how of you were expecting I'd do this story! HAHAHA!

And yes, this is based off the film 'Superman Returns' (which btw is awsome!).Most you who have read the "My Heroes" series would know about the superhero Yami will be playing. Although this story has nothing do with "My Heroes", think of I as kind of a prequel to it. Hoe you like!

**Yami Returns  
****Chapter 1: Coming Home**

_**In the doomed time of ancient Egypt, a wise Pharaoh sent his infant son into the past day Earth, wiping out all his memories, but not his powers.**_

_**Sharing a body with a young boy, living with his Grandfather. The young powerful Pharaoh regained his super powers of which he had back in ancient Egypt, becoming our greatest protector…Superman.**_

_**But when archaeologists discovered the distant remains of his home world and he remained his memories, Yami/Superman disappeared into the afterlife…**_

"_**You have travelled far, my little Atem. But we will never leave you…even on the face of our death. You will make my strength your own; you will see my life through your eyes…as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father…the father becomes the son."**_

* * *

On the present day on planet Earth, old crippled woman, Gertrude Hawkins, lay dieing on her bed in her huge retirement mansion, of which she owned. Her only company was her two little dogs and a man with long pink hair sitting by her bedside. She smiled, holding his hand as he held a piece of paper at her with the other.

"I love you Zigfried," the ailing billionaire told him as her breathing became heavier. "I help you get out of person, and you've turned my life around…so I would gladly sign everything over to you," the old woman said as the man smiled and handed her the pen, while voices screamed outside "Don't do it Gertrude! He's only after you for the money!" numerous voices sounded, banging on the door.

The man in pink hair smiled as she signed her name on the dotted line. "All good men deserve a second chance," she said with her last breath before her life gave way and died.

"Auf widdershins, 'my love'," the man said in a German accent as he stood up, smirked, took his wedding ring off and dumped it in the old woman's teeth glass. "And thanks for the fortune." As the man went to walk away, the two dogs jumped up on the bed and started licking the dead copse's hands.

The pink haired man then opened the door to see the crowd of old people staring at him. But he just looked around smirking at them until he came to a young blonde haired girl with in the crowd. He looked down and smirked at her.

"Here," the man said as he grabbed the top of his pink hair, pulled it off and dumped it in the little girls arms. "That's all you got left."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" the girl screamed holding the pink wig in her arms as the other old people gathered around her and immediately rushed into the old woman's room, while the, now bald, German man walked down the stairs where a young Asian woman stood in the middle of the room dressed in a maids outfit, looking really bored until she saw the man coming towards her.

"Let's go, Vivi," he said passing her.

"Finally! I thought she's never go," the woman, now identified as Vivi, replied as she went along with him, passing a small model of a boat of which the old woman had owned.

* * *

Meanwhile, in at the Domino Game shop, an old man with spiked grey hair and violet eyes had just turned over the closed sign on the shop and were now heading back to the counter, which had an opened out newspaper on it. He was about to go for the cash register when something, court his eyes in the newspaper.

"Hello, what's this then?" he wondered to himself, as the paper had a small article on the side, something of which he was interested in. "_What thought, long time buried ruins of ancient Egypt were found dug up last night. Although the contents are not known yet, local villagers seen to believe that these ruins were dug up from the inside out and something emerged with them_…I wonder?" he said to himself before shaking his head and shutting the paper up. "Nah, it's not possible." He smiled at the crazy thought of it before going back to the cash register, when suddenly; he heard a bang on the door. "We're closed," he yelled to the unknown person on the other side of the door, but they kept on banging on it. "I said we're closed!" the old man yelled again, slowly making his way to it, with the lightening flashing every time he became closer. "I said we're clo…" he began yelling as the openeed the door, but was cut off by the sight of the person, who immediately fell fronts into his arms upon opening the door. "It can't be!"

* * *

**Author's notes**: there you go, hope you've enjoyed! Please review! (no flames) 


End file.
